


Lets flirt

by interested_dasey_shipper



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interested_dasey_shipper/pseuds/interested_dasey_shipper
Summary: Casey attends her first college party and she is nervous. luckily her step bother is there to make things interesting.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Dasey Holiday Fic Exchange - 2020





	Lets flirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laslus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/gifts).



Casey MacDonald is many things. A party girl is not one of them. But she doesn’t want to be remembered as queens stick in the mud. She didn’t turn down Broadway to have a boring college experience. Okay well she did it mostly because she wants a reliable job that's stable. She has another reason, which is the primary one. But she is not gonna be thinking about that tonight. She walks up the steps and into the house Casey walks into the party with excitement. It is her first college party. She is dressed in a sparkly black top, with a fair amount of cleavage with her tightest jeans and sexiest heels. She wants to prove to herself and the people around her that she can let loose. A friend of hers said to come to the party at his fraternity. There's a guy he wants her to meet. It takes her a few minutes but she finally finds him. 

“Logan!” caseys shouts at a brunette boy in a red shirt. He turns around and hugs casey.

“Casey! You look great!”

“So where is this guy you wanted me to meet.'' Casey is actually eager to meet this guy. Hopefully it will take her mind off another guy.

“He is this way, come on.” Logan shouts through all the noise. They walk their way past a bunch of people. Many made out. Finally he finds the guy. His back is towards them and Casey can’t help but think she knows him. Logan tpas the guy's shoulder since he is tired of yelling. The guy turns around to reveal that he is none other than derek.

Derek. As in her  _ step _ brother.

The bane of her existence.

“Casey, this is derek venturi. Derek this is Casey Macdonald. The girl I was telling you about.” 

Derek and Casey should have seen this coming. While they do hang out and talk occasionally they don’t do it enough for most of the school to know that they know each other or that they are step siblings. Add yes Casey still says  _ step _ . She gave up on ‘same difference’ last summer. 

Over the summer Casey realized one small thing: she is in love with derek. 

No really she is in love with derek. it finally clicked over the summer when she found herself wanting to spend time with him. And he didn’t oppose it one bit. Her bane of her existence became her life line in life. She needs him more thans she will admit. His infamous charm got her too. He would be proud knowing he even got his step sister to fall for him. 

Logan is one of Derek's few non-hockey friends so it's no surprise he never met casey. But well he didn’t expect to see her here. And not dressed like the way she is. Her hair is now longer and darker (just how he likes it), those fake nails she started wearing more in junior year. (not that he noticed) a black sparkly top which is showing cleavage (Casey doesn't do that too often), tight dark jeans (which look like they barely fit her), and a pair of sexy black heels (Derek didn't even know she owned a pair). This is like one of his wet dreams. 

You heard that right. The derek venturi has head wet dreams about his keener klutzy, but very hot and sweet, step sister. He has from the beginning. It made his life hard. His lust for her. It got even worse senior year when he realised that he didn’t just lust after her, he loved her. Like a lot. Her not going to New york pretty much saved his college experience. 

So Derek and Casey both have two options. Tell logan the truth,

OR

Go along with it and pretend that they aren’t step siblings. They both know it’s crazy but they both wonder what it would have been like to have met at a party and not in the way they did. 

“Nice to meet you Casey,” Derek shouts over the noise.

“You too derek.” Casey responded with a smile.

“Now while at first it may seem your guys have nothing in common. Trust me. You guys are perfect for each other. you guys have fun. I'm gonna try and get some better music. Because if i hear ‘party in the USA’ or 'love you like a love song baby’ i'm gonna lose it. ” logan shouts before leaving. ‘A thousand miles’ starts playing “not this again. Didn’t whoever made this playlist hear of coldplay or white strips?” 

“So how do you know Logan?” derek asks.

“He is in my econ class. How about you” casey responds. 

“I met him at a party. He is one of my only non-hockey friends.”

“So you're a hockey player. I had a feeling.”

“Why because of my hot body”. Casey chuckles.

“Wow you really think highly of yourself. But... yeah.” the fact that Derek walked around shirtless at times didn’t help her at all during the summer. “I'm guessing it is your life”

“Your right, it is my life. I hope to play in the NHL

“So what do you do?” Derek asks after noticing Casey starting to drift off a bit.

“Well i'm double majoring in economics and law. It's a lot of work but i feel like i'm handling it well for the most part-”

“No, I mean what do you do for fun. I mean you do have fun right?” his smirk gets a little bigger. 

“Yes I do have fun” she huffs. She relaxed after a few seconds. “i use to dance but i don’t really do it anymore”

“Why not, I doubt it's because you weren’t good at that.” Derek replies while discreetly admiring Casey's body. She notices and blushes.

“Life got too busy and I needed to focus on my education and my future career.”

“Yeah but need to have fun in your life.”

“I do have fun. Hence me going to this party.” casey retorts.

“Casey, having fun is all about people. It’s not what you do but who you do it with.” 

“Oh and your an expert”

“Well i had a great time in high school. And I'm pretty sure you're having a better time than you were before.”

“You may be right” Casey smirks. Something she didn't do before Derek but has started to do more now.

The song changes and derek is feeling more like his bold self

“Come on let's dance” 

Casey joins him on the dance floor. At first the dance a respectable distance apart but slowly they get closer and closer. Until after song four they are practically touching. A slow song comes on. Derek puts his hands at Casey's waist and she puts her hands around his neck. They dance nice slowly. and once they don’t say anything. A fast song comes on and at that point Casey feels a little bold and starts to grind against him. Something she hadn’t done before but had seen in enough movies to figure it out. Derek is surprised at first and he goes with it. His brain slowly figures out he is grinding on a public dance floor with casey.  _ Casey _ . His step sister.  _ Step sister.  _ For some reason. That doesn’t matter anymore. They continue to do it. Song after song. And well this is the most fun derek has had at a party in a long time. 

Eventually he leans his down and whispers into her ear.

Wanna go somewhere more… private” she shivers at his breath on her ear. She looks up and nods.

He grabs her hand and they walk out of the house together. Logan sees them walk out together and smiles.

“The matchmaker strikes again.” he chuckles before going back to mingle with this brunette he has been wanting to talk to all night.

There about halfway to his dorm when Casey stops.

“Derke what was that we did in th-” Derek cuts off Casey with a kiss. Half because he wanted too. The other half because he doesn't want her to over think the simplest thing that has ever happened to them. She kisses back and he brings them as close as possible. He finally decides to probe her mouth when he feels her tongue wanting to fo the same thing. He grants her entry and they both enjoy the feel of their tongues dancing together. It just feels so natural. They finally break apart for air. 

“What we did there is what we should have done when we first met.”

“So we should have flirted and grinded at school or in the restaurant in front of our parents.” Casey replies dryly.

“You know what i mean.it would have been easier to admit our feelings instead of denying them for years.”

“I guess.” casey teases because she most definitely agrees with Derek on this.

“And What we will do next will be something we should have done a long time ago as well.” casey knows what derek means. And she has wanted since the beginning of summer. Derek has pretty much wanted it since he met her. 

“Someone sure is sure of himself” 

“I want this and you want this. We both have an ache for this. We kinda wasted three years lets not wast anymore.” derek stops before continuing “but i guess it wans;t really wasted time. This was always gonna happen. No matter what just needed time.

“You are really sure of that” casey swoons at how sweet he is being. She guess this is what it feels like when Derek Venturi wants you. 

“It's what keeps me going all these years.” derek picks up Casey bridle style and plants a chaste kiss on her lips. “So are we going back to have what we wanted for more than three years or do you want me to drop you off at your dorm?”

“Take me to your bed Derek venturi” Casey plants a kiss on his lips and he starts heading back to his dorm. The future is exciting and a bit scary for both of them but they do know one thing.

They are getting an apartment together next year. (maybe even next semester if derek is a good boy) 

  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be longer but it felt right to end it here.


End file.
